


Wednesday

by Krupka123



Series: For Josh [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A series of letters for somebody, Josh is a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: A series of works forJosh Aprreciation WeekPart Three - Sadness





	Wednesday

I am bitter.

I am full of bad memories, unhappy thoughts, full of pictures of you.

Others think I am good, that I am that peaceful one, the one who hates violence.

That is not correct.

I might act like it.

Act like I know things.

Act like I am trustworthy.

But the truth is, I am not.

I am just as lost as everybody else.

Since you decided to leave, I don’t know what to do. What to say.

I know I said you could leave.

I know I said you are free.

But…

But.

Not so soon.

Not now.

Not when I need you the most.

I said many things. 

Some of them still haunt me.

The way I said I don’t care about you.

That you mean nothing to me.

The way I made you sad.

I…

I am a coward.

Now I miss you.

Sometimes, I say your name in a hope you appear.

***

***

Your name is sweet, and painful at the same time.

I want you back.

I ruined the only chance to say to you how much I love you.

How much you shake with my world and how much power you have over me.

What have I done?

What have I done?

What have I done?

Sadness is my only friend now. Others looks at me, smiling and with hope in their eyes. They think we are going to be free. And maybe we will. But not me.

You took my freedom and crushed it in your hand. With a single 'are you okay?’ you made me tied to you, and it's scary as it's beautiful in it's own way.

I want you back so badly. Will you be mad at me if I wanted to take you from them? If I claim you mine?

Will you be mad at me if I decide to look for you?

-Josh


End file.
